


All I need is five minutes

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: My mama don't like you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, can be enjoyed as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec make good use of his bedroom at the Institute...</p><p>Now with Malec first date <3</p><p>(takes place before <i>Your circle membership is showing</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm sorry for the back writing (again), I'm really am. But it's smut so I'm confident you will forgive me ;)  
> Title from _5 Minutes - Her_ (I strongly advise to play it)

Magnus is riding his clothed hard on like the world is about to end and Alec has difficulties thinking otherwise. The warlock is circling his hips rhythmically, one, two, three and then _four_ counter clockwise just so he drives him a bit more crazy with lust, then back again. And again. And Alec wonders how he hasn't come from this yet, how he isn't dead. With only their boxers on, he can feel a lot but not enough, not even close to what he craves and need.

His bedroom is suffocating, warm stiff air smelling like sex and he should have opened his fucking windows before Magnus got here (when did he get here? Shit is the door even locked? His brain is too fuzzy with a litany of _needMagnuswantskinandeverything_ to properly work), but he didn’t know, didn’t realize what hot and bothered actually meant before now, never got this good when it was only him, guiltily masturbating in this very bed. He can’t believe he nearly gave this up.

Because Magnus in on his lap and has his arms around Alex’s neck and the nephilim can’t think of a better place to be.

He feels like Magnus has been sweetly torturing him for hours now, with no pity, commanding Alec with two fingers under his chin to make him look up when he speaks to him in a breathless voice; praising him. As if Alec needs that to look at Magnus, to feel drawn to him and his radiant face, shining with sweat and smeared make up from the prolonged effort and the warmth of both their bodies. That’s something he never saw before outside of porn and it's the closest they have been from having sex and Alec is panting heavily, afraid of his lack of knowledge on sex and at the enormity of his need for Magnus (his body, his attention, his acceptance, his smile, his screams, his everything). At least this time Magnus doesn’t seem to be in a mood to stop this anytime soon. Alec hopes not, he’ll combust if he has to take a breath that’s not filled with Magnus’ scent, if he has to stand on the other side of his childhood bedroom pretending not to be wreck by the other man.

Alec’s hands are on Magnus’ hips, lightly snapping the elastic waistline of his boxer, trying to figure out if his touch is welcomed or even truly needed, if his inexperienced hands are allowed further down (not even _in_ Magnus boxer, just above, to cup his ass and _squeeze_ and just take a good feel of the most perfect ass ever, and gently impose a new rhythm to Magnus’ teasing hips, one that will actually go _somewhere,_ that will gave them more than friction).

Magnus begins to pull his hair _just so_ with his right hand, eliciting a wrecked moan from Alec (fucker knows how much Alec loves that, rough or sweet, how he looks at Magnus’ hands with hunger because of what they can make him feel when they kiss). It gives Alec the courage to voice his worries out loud, trusting that Magnus wouldn’t be careless with his confession and will take care of him.

“I'm worried that I won't be good enough when we actually sleep together.”

“You shouldn't concern yourself like this, _Alexander,_ ” Magnus says sweetly with a vicious twist of hips when he says his name (Alec is pretty sure it’s textbook positive reinforcement right there… he can’t fault it). “You're a quick learner. You will figure it out.” He stops his grinding but thankfully keeps a little back and forth motion. It fucks with Alec's mind in the best way that even Magnus isn't in control of his body, that he is too far gone in lust to stops himself completely, that he might need this as much as Alec does. Touching the other is an addiction they share, something they should indulge more, if only they had the time.

But here, like this, Alec knows they have eternity . .

“But what if I don’t?” Alec whines as he hides his face into the side of Magnus’ neck. He needs to be good, to be enough for Magnus because if the warlock was to leave him… Alec can't even imagine that. Can't let his mind go there because he might not be in love but he fucking knows in his bones that he's not that far away, that one more smile could make him fall and then he would never come back. Alec wonders if a first love is supposed to grip your heart that quickly, that ruthlessly without possibility (or will) to get out. Anyway, he's too gratefully to be allowed to feel to worry about it. Too happy to be with Magnus.

“Then I'll teach you...” Magnus answers wantonly as he arches his spine and throws his head back, exposing the column of his neck. Alec can't help but to travel from Magnus’ clavicle to his adam apple and to lightly graze it with his teeth… Magnus whines and _the fucking sound of him_ … fuck, his skin taste heavenly, like sweat and a hint of something else, something undeniably other, something that water the mouth every time Magnus is close enough for Alec to smell him. His hands slowly caress the warlock’s ribs, up and down, up and down, and he’s entranced by the throaty moans Magnus makes when Alec gently rakes his nails on the sweaty skin, his time to torture. His time to give pleasure instead of receiving it. It’s a privilege that he takes seriously.

Magnus’ hands gets to Alec’s shoulder and he pushes him powerfully and Alec hits the headboard of the bed, groaning at the loss of contact. Un _fair_.

“You’re gonna be so good for me Alexander,” Magnus promises, looking at him dead in the eyes, taking one of Alec's hand in his. “With your cock,” Magnus grinds his lap purposefully, just once, just enough for Alec to understand, “with your fingers,” he sucks in one of Alec’s fingers and the nephilim feels his dick spasms in his boxers, his balls tightening at the obscenity of it all, “with your mouth…” finishes Magnus, thumbing at Alec's lips before kissing him passionately.

Alec comes and wakes up simultaneously, moaning Magnus’ name in his pillow, rutting helplessly against his mattress like a teenager.

Fuuuuuck.

 

*

It takes him a moment to recover from his orgasm, panting like he just wrestled an entire nest of demons with his bare hands. He’s covered in sweat and his sweatpants are wet and sticky against his crotch.

He groans, rubbing his palms on his face and pushing back his sweat hair from his eyes.

Unfortunately, it’s something that his sexually frustrated ass is used to... Wet dreams like this have been plaguing him since he was a teen, since he realized that he could never actually get what he truly wanted. But not anymore. Now it’s just because Magnus is his damn sexy self and it’s getting Alec completely crazy with lust. Perhaps he should masturbate more? That should help, shouldn’t it?

When he gets his breathing back in control, he sits up in his bed, pushing the comforter away from him and blushes at the wet spot he sees on his grey sweatpants when he looks down. He peels his shirt off and throw it haphazardly on the floor. The pants follow quickly and he is left naked on his bed, contemplating his dream.

That was some kinky stuff right there, he thinks. Praising kink? That was new. His blush intensifies, mind on the words Magnus told him yesterday in the training room.

_But if it happens, that will be in a bed and I’ll take my time with you. Or you’ll take your time with me, doesn’t really matter._

Obviously the intense make out session he and Magnus had yesterday made a great impression on him. It had been extraordinary and so, so hot.

Alec takes his phone from the nightstand and checks the time. 7:16 am. He still have some time before morning briefing and his hand to hand combat practice with Izzy right after.

He opens his conversation thread with Magnus.

**> > We still haven’t been on our date. Are you free tonight?**

He put back his phone on the bedside table and throws himself out of bed, going straight for his bathroom. He fucking needs to shower because showing up at morning briefing reeking like sex when his parents are in attendance is not something he wants to do (Jace did, once, dare shame walk back from a club right into a meeting. Maryse had not been amused.)

He showers efficiently, trying not to think about Magnus (he fails and turns the water to _cold._ It doesn’t help much _)._ Went he gets out, towel wrapped around his hips and one on his head, his phone led indicator is flashing green. Alec quickly unlock the screen and read Magnus’ texts.

**< < I took a vacation day :) Pandemonium won’t reopened until next week but I know just the right place to go and have fun.**

**< < Unless you rather like a nice restaurant (I also know a place)**

**< < Unless you already had an idea for tonight?**

**< < Alexander?**

**< < That silence is ominous**

Alec chuckles at those, noting that Magnus sent them in a span of two minutes. He fondly adds _compulsive texter_ to the growing list of things he knows about Magnus.

Restaurant could be nice (food!) but Alec is scared of running out of safe topics of conversation and dreads to be boring to Magnus. Same with a club, it could ends up in a disaster: Alec doesn’t do dancing outside of the Zumba classes Izzy signed them up when they were teens ( _it’s excellent for cardio, shut up Jace_ ) but Alec would be a fool to pass up the chance of having Magnus’ glorious everything against him all night. At the end he texts back a non answer.

**> > I was taking a shower ;) we could do both?**

He’s putting on clean boxers when his phone beeps.

**< < My my… that’s an awful lot of time you plan to spend with me**

 

**> > I’m doing it for the food, sorry Mags**

 

**< < !!!!!!**

**< < YOU TAKE THAT BACK**

**< < You better watch out because I’m going to make you pay**

 

**> > Can't wait.  Text me the address of the restaurant and the time you want to meet.  Gotta go to morning brief before mom hunts me down. **

 

**< < I will, see you tonight Alexander**

 

**> > :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wonderful @otppurefuckingmagic on tumblr

“Izzy! Can you stop punching me?!” Alec shouts, trying to defend himself against the relentless assault he’s facing. She’s so aggressive today that he can’t get her to pause long enough to tell her about his date with Magnus tonight without risking a foot in the face.

“Isn’t it the purpose of this? You guys hitting each other?” Clary asks from the sideline, fucking around with her phones instead of watching and taking notes like she’s supposed too when she’s not actively participating. Unbelievable.

“Not when I’m trying to have a conversation!” Alec retorts, rolling around to avoid a kick to the chest. 

Izzy snickers and shouts “You’re next, Clary!” as she tries to use her lighter built to pass under his defense. He knocks her down the best he can but she evades him with a backflip, her ponytail whipping him in the face. That actually hurts a lot. When she lands she pauses and cocks her heads on the side. “What do you want to talk about?” She jumps from foot to foot, keeping herself moving lightly around him. They have been grounded in the Institute since Jace disappeared with Valentine and Izzy is the worst at waiting around. Hopefully, their parents will green lighted them to go back to active duty soon. They can’t teach everything to Clary in the safety of the Institute. 

“Magnus and I are having dinner tonight,” he says in a rush, knowing well that if he doesn’t speak quickly she will try to land a blow on him again.

“WHAT?” Izzy and Clary scream at the same time. Clary drops her phone on the cushioned bench and gets in front of him so fast it gives Alec a headache. Now she pays attention?

“How come this is the first time we hear about this?” she asks, tone demanding.

“Yeah. I’m so punching you for that by the way! You’re supposed to tell us those things!” Isabelle threatens behind Clary.

“Don’t remembers signing anything forcing me to do so,” he says as he rolls his eyes. Those two are the most gossipy persons he knows. And Simon. Simon is the worst.

“Magnus told you about this?” Izzy asks Clary, ignoring Alec completely. 

“Nope… which is weird. Magnus practically sends me a victory snapchat every time Alec smiles his way,” Clay muses. 

“What’s snapchat?” Alec can’t help but demand, curious about everything marginally related to Magnus. Both girls look at him with a mix of fond desperation and a hint of  _ are you for real?  _ Alec is used to it by now.

“You’re so old,” Clary says as she scrunches up her nose at him.

“Old man Alec,” Isabelle jokes immediately, passing her arm around Clary’s shoulders.

“Okay, I’m gonna go now and let you gloat and I’ll have to ask someone else for clothes advice. Hell, I’ll go and call  _ Simon _ . And Raj. Magnus will probably love the monstrosity outfit the three of us can come up with…” He turns around after giving a stern look to Isabelle and doesn’t even have to count to five before she grips his arm tightly and pleads for him to stay. 

Isabelle is too weak to pass an opportunity to dress him up like a ken doll. First time it’s going to be useful, though.

 

*****

“I’m not putting makeup on!” Alec scoffs as he dodges Clary’s attempt at rimming his eyes with eyeliner, falling on Izzy’s bed in his haste to get away from the tiny redhead.

“You protest too much! It’s like your goading me to put it on you. Simon did that too when we were little.”

_ That explains so much,  _ he thinks.  _ Poor guy. _

“I’ll just look completely ridiculous!” he says, denying her again.

“Are you saying Magnus looks ridiculous in makeup?” Clary asks, a fierce gleam in her eyes. She looks ready to gut him with her eyelash curler. Yes, Alec knows what an eyelash curler is. He did grew up with Izzy (and Jace. Jace has one too, because girls  _ love  _ guys with pretty eyelashes. Or something. Alec wasn’t listening that much because turned out he too liked boys with pretty eyelashes).

“Yes, the way I get faint every time Magnus is around would indicate that I dislike his appearance a lot,” he deadpans, putting the bed between himself and Clary. “Really I can barely stand the guy, that’s why I asked him on a date and all.” Not that Alec doesn’t like the protectiveness Clary has for his boyfriend, but really? It’s not like she doesn't know how much he likes Magnus.

Clary laughs at his answer and Isabelle bursts in the room like a hurricane, back from his bedroom with a pile of clothes in her arms. She looks between the two of them, standing around her bed, confused for a moment but obviously decide dismiss their strange behavior. She puts his clothes on her bed before looking at him.

“You better throw the dirty laundry away before mom go in your room to lecture you or whatever... smells like hormonal teenage boy in there,” she says, a disgusted expression on her face.

Alec blushed, remembering the clothes he threw on the floor this morning before his shower. The very clothes that are covered in sweat and come. Shit.

“Hum…” He doesn’t know what to say beside that so he closes his mouth and avoid the knowing look the girls are giving him.

“Why couldn’t we do all this in my room anyway?” he asks, on the defensive now.

“Did I stutter? Your room is gross, it’s a wonder Magnus can stand it when he comes visit you… Well, he’s probably too  _ busy _ to smell anything funky,” she teases with a wink. “The only reason I went get your stuff is because you would have brought back a sweatpants and your grandpa sweater.”

“Those are the only wearable clothes he owns?” Clary asks, designating the ones Izzy went looking for like he isn’t in the room. She looks disappointed. Alec can’t really see why, he recognizes the pile of clothes. Those are his  _ nice  _ clothes and it’s enough. 

“I know, it’s a fucking despair.” Izzy sighs before unfolding a deep red shirt that their dad gifted Alec last year. “That’s the best one he owns and I don’t think he ever put it on.”

Clary puts the eye curler on the bedside table and goes stand near Alec. Izzy, on his other side is  now unfolding boxers.

Sweet baby Raziel in the sky, strike him down now, please.

“You went through my underwear!” he shouts, outraged.

“Well you ask us for an outfit. It’s not an outfit is everything doesn’t match.” Izzy answers, unfazed by his outburst.

“Even socks?” he asks, tugging at the black boxer Clary is looking at with a critical eye. Who in their right mind is judgy at underwear?

“Yes, Alec. Even socks.” Izzy says patiently, likes she explaining cellular mitosis to a bird.

“Magnus could have a foot fetish we don’t know about,” Clary says absently as she checks the black oxfords shoes Izzy bought for him (two, three years ago? Alec can’t remembers. It’s not like he wears formal clothes that often). “Better have nice socks on if it’s the case.”

Izzy glances at Alec and it’s a full on eyebrows conversation between the two of them. They both reach the conclusion that they don’t want to talk about Clary’s knowledge of fetishes right now, if not ever. At least not with Alec in the room. Izzy probably will need all the details though.

“So what are you gonna wear?” she says putting the red shirt and a white one on display on the bed. “The shirt will be what Magnus will see the most so it’s the more important. We’ll need to buy you new clothes now, obviously. It’s lucky you have two different suit at all.”

Alec, obviously, doesn’t know what to say. His brain his a mix of images of Magnus muscled arms and abs, thoughts about what they’ll get served for lunch and the dreadful feeling he gets when Izzy mentions shopping. And then Magnus’ abs again.

“Hey, earth to Alec!”

“Hum... I don’t know. They look the same to me.”

“The burgundy shirt and the white shirt look the same?” Clary asks.

_ Burgun what? _

“No, but. You know what I mean,” he whines (he’s grown up enough to accept that) as he gesture at the clothes helplessly. “It’s just, colors. And I have no idea what it’s suppose to… mean?” He turns to Izzy for support, trying to convey what he means with his eyes.

She looks cluelessly at him. Urgh… He’s never helping her with anything, ever again.

“Depends on the effect you wants to have, big brother.” Izzy place a gentle hand on his forearm. Oh, so she did got him. “The white one will be perfect for the deep blue suit that grandma sent for you last year. It’s a bit formal but still stylish, goes with the blue tie, obviously, and you’ll look cute in it… Like a boy wanting to impress. Now the burgundy shirt… well, there is no nice way to put it. Red means sex.”

Alec’s blush is back with a vengeance.

“I'm not… don’t th… Magnus…” he coherently says.

Clary actually dares to pinch his cheek. He bats her hand but not before Izzy does the same on the other side. 

“If Magnus was there he’ll pinch your ass!” his sister says with a smirk.

“No, because contrarily to  _ some people _ , Magnus doesn’t touch me before I ask.” He realizes how it sounds and winces. It’s obviously the wrong thing to say if he wants peace from the girls.

“Ooooooh,” Clary goes while Isabelle snickers behind her hands 

Alec takes a painful breath and counts to ten in his head. He’ll kill them later after they help him, he swears.

“The shirt?” he prompts, at the end of his rope. Really, begging Simon for fashion advice sounds less and less painful. 

“Okay okay. We’ll behave,” Clary says. Alec throws her a distrustful glare. “I swear!” she adds with a smile.

“Calm down, Alec. The burgundy shirt will go with that charcoal suit… mom offered you that one, I think. You only wore it for your birthday. But, well, this time the tie is optional.”

“Why? Aren’t tie, like, important?” Alec remembers his father sitting him in his office and showing him how to properly tie one when he was eleven.

“Not with a shirt like that. That color, it just clashes with any skin, so it’s magnificent for open collars.” Izzy looks to Clary for confirmation.

“She’s right. It’s way less formal, but let’s be honest Magnus will probably space out on you more than he already does if you wear that one. And neck rune.” She says that last bit like it’s suppose to mean something. Alec scratches his neck, self-conscious.

“You said you’re getting dinner and then a club? It will do. Just roll up your sleeves. Nicely! Not like a savage, do you hear me? And just... let poor Magnus die of thirst,” Izzy chuckles.

Alec bites his bottom lips, unsure of what he should pick. Obviously both outfits have their advantages but… he can’t help but think that Magnus spends his time taunting him with all his sexy v-necks and really, that should only be fair game to retaliate?

“The red one,” he quietly says, fingering the light fabric of the shirt.

“Marvelous!” Izzy screams, high fiving Clary with enthusiasm. “But that shade is called burgundy.”

Alec groans.

 

*****

**< < You don’t have anything against italian food? Sorry for the late text I kinda sleep all day.**

 

Alec smiles down at his phone. He’s been waiting for Magnus’ texts all day, scared that the warlock had changed his mind about the date. Nobody needs to now he’s been looking at his blank screen for half an hour now.

 

**> > Love italian food. You okay?**

 

Alec remembers how tired Magnus was yesterday. Raziel, he said he had been in a fight with another warlock… Alec needs to get to the bottom of this. Magnus tried to minimise it but… Alec knows it’s weird. Nobody tries to attack an High Warlock without  _ motive. _

 

**< < Feel great actually. Meet me at Del Posto on 85 10th at 7 ;)**

**< < Ask for the reservation under Bane**

 

**> > See you there**

 

Alec puts his phone on his bed and breathes freely for the first time in a while. He has two hours to get ready. Time for another shower. He bites his lips, weighting the pro and the cons of getting off in the shower.

That train of thoughts epically crashes when his mother call him from the other side of his bedroom door and she enters without waiting for an answer.

“Ah, you’re here. Good,” she says while eyeing his suspiciously clean room.

“You need something?” he asks warily, standing reflexively with his hands clasp behind his back.

“Yes.” She hands him a thin document.

He takes it and read quickly through it. The grin he gives her his genuine, the first in a while.

“We’re not grounded anymore!” Izzy and Clary will be ecstatic. He sure is.

“Beginning tonight, you will take the Fairchild girl to a patrol that will double as training and…” The rest of her sentence is lost to him.  _ Tonight?  _ Alec feels his good mood evaporate. He can’t cancel on Magnus; he doesn’t want too.

“Alec? Will you pay attention?” she asks.

“I have a date tonight. The girls will have to take Raj or someone else,” he says, hoping that his voice carry enough assertiveness that she doesn’t fight him on this. Tough chance.

“A… date?” She seems ready to burst into flame as she says the words. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” he assures. 

“With that warlock?”

Alec can barely contain his eyes from rolling.   


“He has a name. It’s Magnus Bane.”

“Oh I know how he’s called.” She sighs and she looks at him like he is a little child that can’t grasp how young and stupid he is behaving. “I hoped that you would have realized, since what happened with Valentine and Jace, that it’s time for us to regroup. Not to involve ourselves with downworlders with shady motivations.” How dare she use Jace's disappearance to try convincing him to stop seeing Magnus. Jace would have encourage him and give him a pep talk. That's what family is suppose to do. That's what Izzy and Max do. Hell, even Clary, whom he met a month ago, is more supportive of who Alec is than his own mother.

“I know what Magnus’ motivations are.” Alec says, cutting. He’s bordering on insubordination now, by her standards at least.

She laughs derisively at him.

“Alec, I don’t doubt some of his intentions,” she says, voice carrying her opinion easily. “I’m worried about the rest. Bane is not a friend of this family.” 

Alec think about what Lydia and then Clary told him about the Circle. How Magnus seems to have a lot of first hand experiences with dealing with Valentine and his hate group. With his  _ parents _ .

“He helped Isabelle when she was facing exile and rune stripping. That all I need to know,” he shoots back.

“Oh Alec.” She looks disappointed in him again even as she puts her hand to his cheek. It feels cold to him. “You’re so blind. Don’t come crying to me when he abuse you beyond repair and toss you aside.”

And with that, she leaves his room, leaving him wondering what he did in his past lives to deserve such a amazing and supporting mother.

 

*****

Alec is getting giddy.

It’s 7pm and Magnus isn’t there. Alec got here a few minutes ago and asked for the Bane reservation with a tiny blush. It was part because he felt exposed by his outfit (two buttons of his shirts are open and people are  _ staring _ ) and part because it’s his date, his first date ever. The date he never thought he could ever get, especially not in such a public place. He followed the waitress to his table, awkwardly ignoring the way she was glancing at him, or how she smiled at him the way Magnus did the first time he saw him shirtless.

He’s looking at the menu, busying himself because he’s scared that Magnus won’t show. He forces himself to take a deep breath… this is only his mother’s words insidiously trying to push him away from Magnus.

“Alec!”

The nephilim turns his head quickly toward the voice and has his breath robbed from him. Damn. He awkwardly stands up to greet his boyfriend, banging the table a little in his haste in true shadowhunter fashion.

Looking Magnus up and down doesn’t help. The blond highlights are back in his hair and… He’s just… he looks too good and so perfectly put together. His dark blaser tightly hugs his shoulders and showcase his forearms (damn, Alec never paid that so much attention to Magnus’s forearms before but oh boy, he was  _ wrong _ ) and underneath his wearing a shimmery white shirt but the top of it is covered by a big, deep purple scarf wrapped loosely around his neck (it just looks amazing on Magnus’ skin, makes Alec’ pulse goes crazy and he catches himself thinking how good that scarf would look around Magnus’s wrists and… shit shit shit… now isn’t the time, go away perfect jerk off material). Alec stares an inappropriate amount of time at Magnus’ lips and at the gold eyeliner that compliment his eyes. How could Clary even thinks Alec disapproved of Magnus’ makeup and appearance? Crazy girl. How could someone disapprove of Magnus’ looks? Of his everything? Especially when he’s wearing skinny pants.

“Oh dear… you’re okay angel? Because if you’re not, I can get out of this,” Magnus assures him cheekily. Alec laughs, blush spreading even more.

“No… I… It’s alright,” he ends up saying lamely.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow. 

“Alright? Well, that’s a tiny bit disappointing,” he says as he gets closer to Alec. Now that he’s close Alec can see he’s not shaved and, sweet baby Raziel give him strength, that’s something that Alec has the utmost difficulty to deal with.

Alec kisses him, because it’s the only thing he can do bar throwing him on the table and ending up in a mundane jail cells for public indecency. Part of him is convinced it would be worth it. Magnus scruff itches and it’s so good to feel it against his own clean shaved face. So undeniably masculine. Alec loves it.

“Hey,” he says after a moment, not too fond of the idea of making a spectacle of himself for the others patrons.

“Hey,” Magnus smiles get bigger, “sorry I made you wait. Got trouble with finding a date appropriate outfit.”

Alec takes Magnus’ chair and helps him sit down, not sure if it’s appropriate for two guys but what the hell. He wants to do nice things for his boyfriend. When he sits down, he finally gets what the girls were talking about the appeal of an open shirt collar. If Magnus’ slightly parted lips and hungry gaze is anything to go by, Alec is pretty sure he’ll have some interesting marks on his neck by the end of the night.

“You look extremely nice,” Magnus says, eyes on his chest. “I didn’t know you own anything but black clothes.”

“That’s because you never saw my underwear,” Alec jokes. Magnus looks at him suspiciously. 

“Well now, that just call for a thorough investigation,” Magnus assures him seriously.

_ Oh, it’s on. _

 

*****

Dinner is scary as hell. 

Marvellous, but scary. Contrary to what Alec feared, they don’t run out of subjects of discussion, Magnus having done so much, he keeps the conversation going even when Alec doesn’t know what to say. He talks about food and wines and asks Alec for his preferences and others things, smalls things really but quickly add up to get him feel at ease and back on his feets. So he talks about how the girls are doing, even gets his phone out to show Magnus pictures of Max and it’s strangely easy. 

Magnus is the one that engage in a game of footsie but it’s Alec, surprising himself, that takes Magnus’ hand in his during the main course. Electrifying doesn’t cover it.

Before they reach the dessert, Magnus is regaling him with a terrible story about one of his ancestor (apparently demon pox is  _ real _ ) when it hits Alec that Magnus is talking about something that happened 138 years ago. To his great great great great grandfather. And that Magnus is even older than that.

“I lost you… where did you go?” Magnus’ voice is soft and it brings back Alec gently back to him.

“Sorry, I… hum.” He doesn’t have the heart to say it. To bring back the subject of his mortality, not now at least. He wants them both to enjoy themselves tonight. He wouldn’t know how to bring the subject without sounding like an idiot. Hell, he hasn’t make up his mind about the subject yet. Perhaps he should trust his instinct and do what he told his parents after the wedding-that-wasn’t. Get to know Magnus, and then, see if it’s worth it. Alec is only 21, it’s not like he has a good grasp about what growing old means yet. 

This is giving him an headache.

“Sorry,” he tries again. “Just, I realized that my family doesn’t have the best track record at treating you nicely. It’s a miracle you actually speak to us or even answer our calls.” It’s true enough.

Alec can see Magnus is not convinced by the way his eyes searches his own but he let it slide.

“Well, you are an extremely attractive young man,” Magnus argues back, feigning seriousness. “And I’m really weak.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “You’re a better person that you want us to think, Lydia was right about that, you know.” Again, true. Magnus is a selfless and kind when the world pushes him to be bitter and violent and it’s so beautiful and unfair Alec wants to cry and hold him in his arms. 

“Noo! My secret is out, now I’ll have to kidnap you or something.”

“Or something?”

Magnus’ smirk tells it all and Alec cackles, uncaring at the frowns they’re getting from the other tables. This is not the time to do anything else that laugh together, the rest will have to wait.

 

*****

The music is so loud Alec can’t think straight, the bass like a second heartbeat, a earthquake underneath him making the floor tremble with a hundreds and hundreds of feet pounding it.

People surrounding him are drunk and breathless, screaming their souls out and it’s weird to be in the middle of them, to be one of them for the first time. He is more used to stalk large dancing crowns for demons and curse the mundanes for getting in his way than to take part in the wave of sweaty body. Tonight, though, he’s here to relax.

Not an easy thing to do when Magnus fucking Bane is grinding his ass against Alec’s crotch, following the music religiously (he shouldn’t be surprised, Magnus moves with an effortless grace, the music just highlights it. Compliments it, even). Alec is all but relaxed, the situation in his pants getting harder to stand by the minute and Magnus just continues to sway his hips, head thrown back on Alec’s shoulder and a hand gently gripping his hair. Alec own hands have found their places on Magnus’ sides, underneath his white tank top. His skin is sweaty and Alec doesn’t fight the urge to mimic what he did in his wet dream now, lightly dragging his short nails on Magnus’ side. It’s pure sin and Alec closes his eyes a moment, feeling faint.  _ Must be the lights _ , he lies to himself as he kisses Magnus’ temple blindly. 

Alec curses under his breath when his hands migrates by themselves to Magnus’ abs and he caress the trail of fine hair that disappear in his boyfriend pants. The image of Magnus on top of him pops into his mind and he can practically hear the things Dream Magnus said in his fantasy. This isn’t that different. There is just too many clothes and far too many people. 

But this is  _ real _ , this him holding Magnus in a middle of a crowded club, on display for everyone to see. Alec isn’t blind and glared leering eyes away all night, a vicious wave of possessiveness crashing over him every time he catches someone staring at Magnus for too long. He even scoffed at Magnus when the other man said that they were staring at him too. As if people would spare a passing glance at Alec when Magnus is so damn beautiful. Alec can’t help but to look down at his boyfriend, at the blissed out expression on his face, eyes closed and shiny lips half open. A sight for sore eyes, really. Alec can’t get enough of it.

A few weeks ago, in Pandemonium, Alec had been tracking down a demon with Izzy and Jace. Almost  involuntarily, his eyes had zeroed in two boys kissing in the crown. He had forced himself to look away, ashamed at himself for the jealousy and guilt brewing in his belly, souring his every thoughts. But now he has a boyfriend of his own and he came out, fought and won against the biggest demon he had. Fear had weighted him down all his life, so familiar he had went light headed when that awful weight disappeared (could have been the kiss, though. Alec forgot to breath at some point, too busy kissing Magnus with all he had).

In a swift movement, he turns Magnus around before the other man can do so much as open his eyes and Alec kisses him, the overwhelming need too much to resist. Not that he would even try to be honest. He spent so much time repressing every thoughts and urges of his body, he can’t do that to himself anymore. Freedom tastes that good. He puts one arm around Magnus’ neck while his left hand goes to the small of his back, bunching up the fabric of his shirt in his fist before long.

The kiss is savage, hungry and all consuming. Magnus makes a noise at back of his throat that Alec feels more that he hears and shit, he’s going to dream about that noise for the rest of his life. Magnus’ hand finds his hair again and Alec moans at the those long, bejewelled fingers tugging at his scalp. The warlock is not fucking around, his other arm curling around Alec’s waist and forcing them even closer than they already are, a mess of of limbs and lips. 

Alec isn’t sure where he ends and Magnus begins. It’s an exquisite feeling.

Magnus stops the kiss but just to attack Alec’s neck rune once more. He’s going to have one hell of a hickey after tonight but he knows he will wear it with pride.

Best. First date. Ever.

The first of many he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm theleftboobgrabber on tumblr, come gush about malec with me!
> 
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!


End file.
